You Are Not Alone
by Shinomori's Woman
Summary: Kagura was the type of woman who flaunted her sexuality to make her way up. Rin was the innocent victim of Naraku, the type of men who thought all women are like Kagura. Is Sesshomaru one of them?
1. Chapter 1

_**You Are Not Alone**_

**Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-yasha and I earn no profit.**

It was another busy day at Taisho Inc. and Rin Sayuki was working like a human machine to complete the tasks assigned to her before her boss and CEO of her company Sesshomaru Taisho left the 27th floored, gigantic and lavishly designed building for his meeting with the Northern Corporation. Rin had joined the company just two weeks ago as the official secretary and P.S of Sesshomaru Taisho and she was proud that she had earned the approval of her boss within this short time as he let her handle some very important task. Like today's. The reports she was filing were very vital to his next meeting and he would have very much liked to handle it himself if it were not for the fact that he was engaged in a teleconference with some German client. Before Rin had joined the company, she had been given much advice on "How to be around Sesshomaru Taisho" and she had even had well wishers inside the company telling her she was in for a rough time. Sesshomaru was known to be a heartless, egoistical, stoic and a very sexy workaholic. He also had the record of firing four secretaries in a week. But somehow, Rin had yet to see the ugly side of her boss. Till now, he had been nothing but perfectly professional if not a little cold and too to the point, to Rin. And she had nothing to complain about. She was here to work and she did that well. Nothing more or nothing else. And everything was going well except for the fact that her boss looked to good for a workaholic businessman which often made Rin steal a glance or two in his direction.

Just thinking of her boss made Rin blush but she was too innocent of a girl to do something more or less about it. Sharp ringing of the intercom brought her out of her sweet, nervous reverie.

"Moshi moshi, Sayuki here."

"Are the reports ready?"

Rin sat up straight in her seat at her boss's ever professional but oh-so-addictive voice. Taking a quick look at her tidy work she responded almost immediately.

"Yes, Sir. Shall I bring them to your office now, Sir?" Was she nervous? May be, but just a little. He was her boss and she was new. It would take some time to get used to working with him, right?

"No need. I'll collect them from your desk on my way out. Naraku will be here for some papers, make sure he gets them properly. I don't want any of his tantrums."

"Yes, sir."

Click. Rin sighed as she placed the receiver back. Naraku Onigumo was Sesshomaru's friend and a major share-holder of Taisho Inc. In these few weeks of working here, Rin had understood that he was just as important as Sesshomaru and she had to be as proper and dutiful to him as she was to Sesshomaru. Though her boss had never mentioned anything about her service to Naraku, she gathered it from the way other employees treated him. Checking the reports once again, she proceeded to assemble some project reports and data that Naraku might need. He was handling a much different project than Sesshomaru but since Sesshomaru was the boss, his approval was needed in everything.

Naraku had his own secretary, Kagura Yamazaki, a perfectly proportioned woman who often modeled for some of the companies products and magazines. Words went around that she had been Sesshomaru's girlfriend for a while. But Rin was never one for gossips and she hadn't let the information come in between her and Kagura's professional relationship. Compared to Kagura, Rin was a much simpler woman- shorter in height by a good 5 inches to Kagura's 5'7", dressing in smart but decent work clothes which gave her a more professional look than Kagura's revealing attire. But one thing Rin secretly took pleasure in that her black hair was much, much longer than Kagura's. But when it came to work, Rin never thought herself superior to her being the boss's secretary and all though she noticed that both Sesshomaru and Naraku let her handle the more important tasks letting Kagura deal with simple merely show-off tasks.

Rin's office was adjacent to Sesshomaru's connected by a French glass door though Sesshomaru always used the front door to her office. She only used the side door to bring him important files and when he summoned her immediately . It was small but nicely decorated with an office desk containing every utility including a laptop. The entire building was cooled with the central AC, but the occupants of single rooms had the privilege to feel fresh air if they wanted to to. Rin often kept her small window open, the fresh air helped her think properly.

She looked up from her desk at the strong knock at the door and stood up at the sight of her boss.

"The papers , Sayuki."

"Right away, Sir!" She hurried with the file and he spent a few seconds going through its content while Rin waited patiently. He snapped the file shut as he turned away.

"Hmm." He approved. " Naraku will be here shortly."

"No problem at all, sir."

He paused at the door before striding out. "And Sayuki."

"Yes, sir?"

"Good Job."

Before she could mutter her thanks, he was already halfway across the corridor , his expensive cell phone in use. Rin felt somewhat relaxed that finally she had impressed her boss and now working with him should be easier. She checked her watch and settled back to work. She was determined to finish the impending tasks today since she had nothing else to do. She was so deeply engrossed in her work that she had forgotten that she was supposed to meet Naraku with the papers.

Rin jumped at the sudden "BOO" at her ear and half-turned in her seat to find Naraku too close to her face for her comfort. He had used the side door to sneak behind her and it displeased Rin immensely for her boss always used the front door and always knocked before coming in. In her haste to be decent, she stood up and realized a little to late she had made a big mistake because now, she was even more intimately pressed against her senior's body.

"Sir! I….I…" She stuttered, hoping he'd move away soon.

"You look very pretty when you blush, you know that?" His voice was a husky whisper which made Rin want to dash for the door but she tried to stay strong. She squirmed within the confined space created by Naraku's arms on both sides of her , careful not to touch his body and averted her eyes.

"Sir, you're making me uncomfortable." Her palms thumped on the desk behind to keep balance as she leaned away when he pressed closer.

"Why don't you get comfortable?" A lecherous smirk was evident in his face realizing he had Rin just where he wanted.

"S-sir, please." Inside she was tearing apart but she was putting up a strong face. Naraku stared at her for a good few seconds before he suddenly removed himself from the intimate position.

Naraku sighed dramatically as he pulled away. "Ahh…Anything for the lady."

Rin stumbled away from his reach and collected herself before she snatched the files from the table and almost thrust them into his hands. "The papers, sir. Now , if you will please, excuse me, sir." With that she almost ran out the room.

"My my..what a feisty one!" Naraku stared after the fleeting employee as evil glintedin his eyes. "Its going to be fun!"

**TBC….**

**A.N:** This is un-beta'd . Please feel free to point out any mistake I made. Suggestions are welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Thank you for your support! **

**To icegirljenny, I'd love to let you know about the limits, but I'm afraid it'll give away my plot! **

**This story is my expression against sexual harassment at workplaces. If you're being harassed, please don't keep mum about it. **

It had been almost a week since that day and Rin hadn't told anyone about what had happened. She briefly considered notifying her boss about what happened but then decided against it. Naraku was his friend and a share holder in this company whereas she was just a new employee. Why would he believe her? She really needed this job. And for something as serious as this, she might even get fired without a cause. Also, she tried to tell herself again and again that Naraku-san was just joking around. A respectable man as he wouldn't stoop so low, now, would he?

"Sayuki." Sesshomaru's velvety voice brought Rin back to her senses and she mildly noticed how handsome her boss looked in that formal dinner jacket. The official annual dinner was being held tonight, in one of the most posh hotels in Japan. The place buzzed with celebrities, socialites and of course businessmen and their spouses or partner. As for Rin, she had escorted Sesshomaru as his secretary, just as Kagura was prancing along Naraku in that skimpy dress of hers.

"Yes, sir?" Her voice was slightly shaky, embarrassed at being caught ogling her boss. He looked so damn good!

"Your discomfort and nervousness tonight is expected. But you are to do better since this is not the only formal gathering you will be accompanying me to." His words were smooth, slightly commanding He had to admit, Sayuki looked much more beautiful in that Prussian blue gown than her regular work clothes. The updo suited her formal attire but he preferred her brown curls down like it was in the office. Sesshomaru gave his head an invisible shake to clear off all thoughts. This girl was doing wonders to his self-control. She was bright, smart and beautiful. She took work seriously and most importantly, she didn't throw herself at his feet. Of course, she was attracted to him, that much he could tell from her nervousness when around him that added to his already swelled male pride. But something was worrying her and as much as he'd like to help her, being her boss he couldn't just interfere into her personal matters. All he could do was drop subtle hints that he was willing to help. Anything to keep those perfect brows from furrowing in deep thoughts.

"Also, I have been noticing your lack of concentration in work and other aspects since last week. Do not bother bringing your personal worries to work and make sure things are solved fast. Understood?"

"Y-yes sir." Her eyes teared slightly at his words but she managed to keep them at bay. "I apologize for the inconvenience. I'll make sure it never occurs again."

Sesshomaru was puzzled to see her reaction. Employees would always blurt their excuses when confronted like this but she chose to apologize and keep silent! How the hell was he going to find out now? His features betrayed none of his emotions as he nodded a solemnly and turned to greet some guests.

Rin wandered around aimlessly making sure she wasn't doing anything to mar her or Sesshomaru's reputation along with their companies. Finally, tiring out of smiling and bowing politely, she chose to leave for the garden in dire need of some fresh air.

The garden was beautiful, definitely planned out by an expert in the field. The plants were well cared for and the flowers looked magnificent. Some stone benches were placed between large trees and Rin chose to take rest on one of them. The garden outside was secluded and quiet, everyone else was inside enjoying the lavish party. She spent sometime admiring the scenery around .

"It feels like heaven itself!"

"And you, the goddess." Rin jumped out of her skin at the cold, smooth voice at her ear and immediately flung herself backwards, away from it.

"Sir, you scared me!" She had her hand over her chest, trying to calm her racing heart. She looked around and gulped noticing that they were the only ones in this dimly light garden.

"My apologies. I only meant to offer you some company." His voice was silky but it only served to make Rin uncomfortable. Memories of what happened on their last encounter came unbidden to her mind and she flinched mentally.

"Thank you for your kindness , sir. But I was just heading back inside."

Rin took a step back as Naraku took a step forward. "Perhaps, if its not too inconvenient, you may spare me some time."

"Its no problem sir." Her voice was slightly shaky as she matched his advancing steps backwards. "But its cold outside. Can we talk inside?"

There was a feral gleam in his dark eyes. And he appeared amused, almost pleased. He slowed his pace, his voice a velvety whisper.

"Allow me to warm you."

"Sir!" Rin exclaimed with horror. "You're crossing your limit."

He was still unnerved. He stalked forward smoothly and suddenly Rin realized what amused him so. Her back connected with a rough tree and she cursed mentally. She'd again given him the opportunity trap herself and this time, from the look in his eyes, there was no escape.

"And what is the limit my dear?" He leaned forward, his palms flat against the tree on both side of her head, caging her with his larger body.

Rin barely had the time to move away as his lips came crashing down on hers. She struggled hard, trying to push him away with her nimble hands. He made a displeasing noise at the back of his throat as he pinned her hands by her sides and pressed his body harder against her. Rin gasped feeling a familiar hardness nudging against her thigh and he utilized the opportunity to slip his tongue into her small, warm mouth. He dominated the kiss fully as he continued to exploit her mouth. Her resistance only served to add to his desire. He pulled away muttering a curse as she bit down hard on his probing tongue. He stepped back to hit her and she used the space to kick him in the shin and run.

"You bloody …" He caught himself immediately as he noticed a familiar figure looming at the entrance.

Sesshomaru watched with surprise as Rin screeched to a stop just before slamming into him. Her bun was falling apart, mouth swollen. She appeared as if she just had a hard tumble. She was breathing fast and looked most embarrassed at being caught. She almost looked scared. He wanted to ask what's wrong and then his gaze fell on a smirking Naraku coming out from under the shadows, a most satisfied look in his eyes. Oh. _Oh. _

So, she was just like the others. Anything for a successful career. He felt disgusted at himself for ever having felt anything for her. He looked into her eyes. Anger and displease evident.

Rin took a step back at the hard look in her boss's eye. He was angry, very angry.

"Sir, I…" She wanted to explain. But apparently, he wasn't willing to hear. His voice was cold and rough as he strode inside with nothing but disgust in his eyes.

"Keep your personal affairs out of my office, Sayuki. Make sure to be presentable before appearing in front of my guests."

Rin's eyes immediately teared up in shame and humiliation. Did he think she was….? Rin wanted to go after him and tell him the truth but she stopped at the mocking voice from behind.

"Did you honestly think he was going to listen to you?" He chuckled. "You may decide which one is more important, your honor or your job?"

Rin stared after his retreating form biting her lips to stop herself from screaming. The way he uttered the word "honor" made her feel so cheap. On top of that, her boss had misunderstood her. What was she going to do now?

**TBC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for your support! You guys rock!**

Kagura's office was not as well-equipped as hers but Rin found it too lavish. It looked like some posh living room with those red leather couches and expensive show piece. She looked around taking the opportunity to think of her words so that they don't come out wrong. She was here to talk about Naraku. He was her boss, so she should know better what to do. It was even possible that she too was being harassed and she was too scared to speak about it. So, before taking legal action against Naraku and lodging an official complain, she wanted to gather as much support as possible. Though Kagura didn't seem to like her that much, she was a woman, right? She could be the next victim and she should support her for sisterhood, shouldn't she?

"What the heck do you think you're doing in my office?" Kagura's voice was as sharp as the red stiletto she was wearing.

"Ah, Kagura-san" Rin immediately stood up from the comfortable chair, flinching at the sharpness of her voice. "Good morning. I just wanted to talk to about something."

"So talk. I don't have time for the likes of you." She stalked towards her chair behind the table menacingly. She dropped her Gucci purse harshly on the table before shrugging out of her fur coat. Was there no dress code in the office?

"Umm…I don't mean to offend you, Kagura-san but since you're busy I'll just…."

"Cut the crap and finish whatever business you have with me. Just looking at you gives me headache. I wonder why Sesshy hires such dress freaks as his secretary."

Sesshy? Surely she wasn't talking about her boss, was she?

"Speak girl! I haven't got all day!" Rin watched as she pulled a nail file from the drawer and set about shaping those extra sharp nails.

"I…..I wanted to talk about Naraku-san." Rin gulped as she watched the file cease its movement across those shiny nails.

"Naraku-san? Huh?" Now her full attention was trained on the smaller girl. She gazed at her with interest and urged her to continue. "What about him?"

Rin fidgeted under Kagura's scrutinizing gaze but she decided directness was the best process. May be.

"I..I just wanted to know... …umm about …well, what…..what kind of person he is, you know…..his….umm….If he ever….you know…like….tried to…"

She trailed off nervously and she was lucky that Kagura was an expert. She laughed vilely at her innocence.

"Tried to what? Take advantage of me?"

"Uhh….yes."

"Silly girl! Its business!" She laughed again, picking up her nail file. "Always the new one catches his attention, that sly dog!"

"Sorry. But I…I don't understand what you're saying Kagura-san."

"Oh please! Don't act all naïve. You'll get used to it soon enough." She hushed her voice as she leaned forward. "Its not called "taking advantage of" its called "compromise". You make him happy, he'll make you happy too."

Rin couldn't believe her ears. What was she talking about! Wasn't this whole compromise thing sexual harassment? Why was Kagura so unaffected? Was it common to be exploited here, in this office? And nobody dared to speak?

"Oh sweetheart!" Kagura continued in a sickly sweet voice. "Don't make that horrible face. You make me wanna throw up! Believe me, he's good at what he does, you'll like it."

"Kagura-san! How could you say that! Have you no shame?" Rin was horrified. "Does Sesshomaru-sama know?"

Kagura doubled over laughing at her reaction. "Sesshomaru-sama?" She croaked in between laughter. " Aw poor girl! All concerned about her boss!" By now, she was choking but her eyes were hard. But she instantly changed her expression replacing it with a dreamy one. "I must say, Sayuki, he's a good one." She whispered. " Even better than Naraku."

Rin no longer waited to let her filthy words defile her ears. She has had enough. Sesshomaru was like him too? No. Last night….last night he was angry. That meant, he hadn't liked what happened. Or was it just because he thought Naraku took her first? Was it some kind of bet? A game? Perhaps, he took the more subtle way of wooing her to his bed…No! No! That's not true! Or was it? How could she have fallen for a man like that? Not anymore. Rin decided as she strode away from Kagura's office, her words ringing in her ears. No. She will not let herself be taken advantage of. She will no longer tolerate any sort of exploitation. For if the entire system in this so called perfect company, was corrupted, she no longer wished to work here.

…**...**

It was almost 8:00 pm as Rin furiously typed away her resignation letter. It was late but she had stayed back to work longer tonight so that she could finish whatever tasks she had at hand. The poor buttons protested as she hit them roughly letting of some steam. At last she hit the "print" option with a final click and waited for the paper to come out. There. All done. Just a few seconds for the paper to come out of the machine and she could walk away from all this shit. Waiting for the paper she let her mind drift to the day she joined this company. She had such high hopes. Just the sight of her boss made her believe that indeed the rumors were true, Takahashi Inc. was truly a perfection. Perfection? My foot. But again, she sighed. Sesshomaru was perfect…look wise, and brain wise. She was always so taken by his sheer perfection. Who knew he'd be such a beast behind all that perfection. Rin was almost sorry the way she treated her boss that morning. Almost. Instead of shy affirmations she used curt nods and sharp words. She had seen the shock in his eyes at her change of attitude, and she had also seen the same amber eyes burn with anger in the next instant. He hadn't asked her why, much to her dismay, but simply chose to ignore the fact. Who cares about that jerk anymore? Tonight she was going to be free.

"Thinking of me, sweetheart?"

Rin immediately straightened from her leaning posture against her table and her first thought was to look for an escape route. As much as she'd like to kick him in "that" place, she was too small and light for his size.

"You should see a doctor, Naraku-san." No more sir. He deserved no respect. " Your becoming increasingly delusional."

Naraku was slightly shocked to find her in the office at this hour. But who was he to complain when it was only her and him, save for the security guards.

"My, my… you have such a sharp tongue." He cooed as he circled the table around Rin. She merely turned around to face him, no longer afraid but ready to give him a piece of her mind. The paper flew out from the machine, but nobody cared. "What else can you do with it?"

Rin's hand reflexively flew towards his smirking face at his suggestive tone. "How dare you?"

He caught her offending hand in one swift movement and used it to pull her against himself, tight.

"Let go of me, now!" She hissed struggling to get free.

"Or else?"

"I'll scream." She warned, venom dripping from each word.

"Please, do. And if you take requests, care to scream my name? I'd like for the world to know how capable I am at pleasing woman."

"Let go! You swine!" .

"Such foul language for such a lovely lady! May be I should do something about that." He roughly whispered as he held her chin in one hand and used the other to hold her hands together. Rin tried to move her face away as he brought his lips down on hers. She thrashed violently, wanting to move away but his grip was too tight and he manipulated her arms to make her open her mouth. She struggled harder as she felt him push her towards the table top and for the first time that evening, she started to panic. She tore her mouth away from his violent affection and begged him to let her go.

"Please, let me go!"

Naraku paused for a second, faking concern. " Please don't cry, Rin-chan." He wiped away her tears with his sleeve but his eyes lingered on her swollen mouth, desire clouding the dark depths. He unmindfully rubbed her bottom lip with his calloused thumb as he thoughtfully murmured . "Though I like this Rin much, much more."

Rin sobbed harder as he resumed kissing her more cruelly and this time, he used his hips to keep her locked against the table and freeing his hands to explore her soft curves.

"Mmmhhh…You're so soft." He groaned thickly into her mouth making her flinch. Rin desperately tried to push him away with her hands which were now free, but to no avail. In her frantic attempt to get away, she clawed at the supplies on the table, looking for something, anything to help her. Her fingers found the receiver of her intercom and she blindly pulled it towards herself pressing several buttons in the process. She brought the receiver down on his head , hard and he yelped.

"You bitch!" He cursed as he stumbled back ,cradling his head with his palms. Rin took it as her chance to dash for the door and she almost made it when she felt her hair being yanked viciously from behind.

"You thought you could run away from me? Bitch!" He growled as he pulled her by the hair, tearing several strands painfully. "No more good guy for you."

"You're hurting me! Let go!" Rin cried harder as he slammed her against the wall using her hair as leverage. It hurt terribly. She tried to bite the hand holding her but he removed it promptly using it to backhand her, twice.

"I see…...you still have…..some spirit left." He praised as he clawed at her shirt, mouth busy sucking at her neck. "Good, I like fierce women in bed."

"Please…" It was painful even to speak. His hits were hard, splitting her bottom lip into two. Her cheek had already swelled, making it twice its original size. She cried and begged repeatedly, feeling the chilled air brush against her semi-naked form. Rin screamed as she felt him part her thighs only to be brutally shut up by his harsh mouth. Just when she thought there was no escape from this monster, her mind found some hope at the sound of the familiar, dangerously calm voice.

"Naraku."

**Tbc…..**

**A.N: Sorry for the long wait. I had no net access for a while. You should thank my bff, she bought me some bytes so that I could update! Two more chapters at best. The more you review, the faster you get to know what happens next! Tc! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for being late. I had guests. And I was lazy. And…ok…..just go read!**

The teleconference had taken Sesshomaru longer than he had assumed. It was late, past regular office time. He loosened his tie as he walked out from the conference room, exhausted, and too tired to care about anybody noticing the boss slumping. The meeting was long and bothersome. The old , experienced British man was a very hard nut to crack. But it was successful anyway. And he was glad. He just wanted to go home, take a hot shower, have a few drinks and clar his head for tomorrow. Then there was this Sayuki girl. The nerve of her! She behaved as if he were the one who had done something wrong, something disgraceful and low. As if he cared! Well, he did. Her first snappish answer caught him off guard flaring his anger and he wanted to fire her then and there. If only she wasn't so good at her job. The second time she snapped, he noticed the her eyes burned and lips pressed tight and he wanted to kiss the insolence out of her, which he had immediately decided was a very tempting but bad idea.

As he walked by his office, adjacent to hers, a low scuffle caught his sharp senses. Just as he was about to push the door open, a smooth voice floated out.

"…..care to scream my name? I'd like for the world to know how capable I am at pleasing woman."

Naraku. _And_ Rin.

He immediately stepped away as if he had been electrified. His strides became longer as he wordlessly slipped away, fuming with anger and disgust. He decided as to have a talk with Sayuki the next morning about the proper uses of the office she had been allotted as he angrily pressed the buttons of the elevator.

The door clicked shut with a soft chime, blocking the screams of a helpless woman to his ears.

Sesshomaru stepped out of the elevator , tripping slightly over his own feet to scatter his phone out of his hand. He cursed at his own distraction and bent low to pick up the fallen object. He stood back up at the sound of the reception intercom ringing mercilessly. He looked around and groaned in frustration as he spotted none to pick up the call. Two of the guards had already been fired from their jobs in his mind as he proceeded to receive the untimely call.

"…_.run away from me? Bitch!_ ._No more good guy for you."_

Sesshomaru stared at the dumfounded as the words entered his ears.

"_You're hurting me! Let go!"_

It took him a moment to register what was happening before two consecutive smacks resounded in his ear through the phone. He dropped the receiver and bolted upstairs, jaws clenching as he blindly pressed the buttons of the elevator wishing it was faster. After what felt an eternity to Sesshomaru the door chimed open and he broke into a sprint. He reached Rin's door in record time and pushed the door open. A horrible vision assaulted his eyes and his blood boiled and ran cold simultaneously.

He stood there, rigid as a statue and took in the sight of Rin, pressed against the wall roughly while Naraku had his way with her. Tears ran down her swollen face, once perfectly shaped lips smeared with blood. One look at her and he suddenly felt at peace, calm, collected and entirely sure of what to do. His cool, calculated voice sent chills down Naraku's spine, if he had any.

"Naraku."

Both the occupants of the small room froze. It took a few moments for Naraku's passion hazed mind to register the lethal implication of the chilly voice and in slow motion, he looked up from the soft body and at him.

"Let her go." It was not an order, nor a suggestion, never a request. The words were simple and clear. Burning ambers grazed into Naraku's dark depths daring him to do otherwise. He stumbled back immediately , causing the young maiden to tumble on the ground.

He shifted his hands to steady her, but stopped as another chilly command was snarled.

"_Don't_ touch her."

Sesshomaru was still rooted to the spot just inside the room. It took much effort on his part not to rip apart that vile creature then and there who dared hurt his Rin. He didn't care who thought what as he slowly stepped forward calling her name softly.

"Rin."

"Rin."

He called again. She looked up, the horror in her eyes refueled his demonic intentions.

"I'll not hurt you, Rin."

She stiffened as he kneeled beside her slowly. He very carefully reached out to her, so as not to scare her. He placed his palms on her knee and she whimpered. He dropped his hands and pleaded.

"I will not hurt you. I won't let anybody hurt you."

His voice took a hard edge as he glanced at Naraku who was watching from the side. He gulped as searing amber burned his skin and he hurriedly looked away.

"Sesshomaru?"

Her voice was soft and hesitant, barely above a whisper. He returned his concerned gaze wash over her trembling, abused form reassuring her of his promises.

"I want to go home."

He nodded, unable to voice his words due to the hard lump in his throat. He stood up assisting Rin to her feet and she stumbled into his protective arms. She jerked feebly in attempt to move away but slightly relaxed as he softly murmured "Its Okay" in her ears repeatedly. Shedding his outer jacket, he wrapped Rin in it shielding her flesh from anybody and everybody's view as well as to protect her from the chilled weather and to offer some extra sense of security.

He guided her out of the door moving very slowly, careful to not strain her abused body. He paused at the door and his sharp look pierced Naraku's clearing senses.

_I will deal with you later._

**A.N: I'd have loved to recheck this chapter but I just gotta go. Pls forgive small and big typos and pls pls lemme know and I'll fix them!**

**I know, you all wanted some serious ass-kicking but I'm very bad at that , that I am. (Oro?) But rest assured! Ass-kicking coming soon! All you have to do is review!**

.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm absolutely pissed today and hence I decided to take it out on Naraku. I'm thinking Naraku as "kk shalaar jar baish-ta ashche sat chap e" (I meant those s.o.b's). Be assured Naraku's gonna get his ass kicked bad.**

Naraku flipped through the channels idly as he sipped his third glass of undiluted chilled vodka. He was sprawled on the couch of his living room like a huge plush toy, minus the sweetness and anything lovable at all. More accurately, he looked like a giant spider who's been stomped over by a very angry child. He groaned in annoyance as his door bell buzzed. He decided to ignore it since slumping was more fun than answering whoever the fuck was at his door at this stupid hour. He viciously cursed as the annoying sound buzzed repeatedly and in his half drunken stupor he threw his glass aimlessly at the door which shattered nowhere near his target. His message was clear, yet he bellowed.

"GET LOST!"

Whoever was at the door was – 1) Didn't understand human language.

2) As drunk as he

3) So desperate to see him that he might die without the sight of his absolutely handsome face.

"I'M COMING! I'M COMING!"

Staggering out of the couch, he stumbled towards the door muttering curses all the while. The door bell continued to buzz continuously making his ears ring.

"WHAT THE FU…"

He yanked the door open and instantly flew back a few feet if not more, thanks to the well placed punch to his face. Naraku faintly heard the sound of the door clicking shut but before he could figure out what was happening, another heavy blow to his stomach got him gasping for air.

"Get. Up."

"Sess-sho-maru?" He croaked out, tasting the flavor of his own filthy blood.

"Get. Up. I don't hit people when they're down, even if they are as low as you." He hissed through clenched teeth. Through blinding pain, Naraku found a pair of burning amber stare murderously at him. " And I'm not done with you _yet._ Up. Now."

Naraku didn't answer immediately but only rolled out of his way. His alcohol induced brain was slowly registering what was about to happen. Sesshomaru was here. And he was not happy. For a moment, he regretted about his behavior with the bitch. After all, he had figured out Sesshomaru had taken a liking to her, hadn't he? But then again, she was just a regular whore, wasn't she? Why should he care? He shook his head of all thoughts as he proceeded to be the man. With great difficulty, he pulled the corners of his lips in a smirk. His head spun, both from the alcohol and the punch.

"Is this about that whore?" Burning ambers were being tinted with red and his smirk spread wider. "All you had to do is ask Sessh, she's all yours! Might I add, she is a very good…."

The rest of his words converted into a pained hiss as Sesshomaru hauled him to his feet by his hair followed by two consecutive punches which sent him flying backwards. Naraku landed on a glass table, which shattered to pieces, several of them finding home in his fleshy, now bloody back. He laughed coughing blood, his lips split into two and eyes black, once smooth face cut , bruised and swollen.

"That's all you got? All for that bitch of yours?"

Sesshomaru watched as Naraku tried to get back on his feet, his blood boiled at his words but he knew better than to lose his calm. He balled his hands into fists, feeling slight pain from the misplaced punches out of pure anger, but ignored it. He waited patiently till he was back on his feet and charged again, this time he punches and kicks were sharper, faster and calculated. The result : He hit where he wanted causing as much damage as he wanted and enjoying the pain he inflicted.

Blows after blows, he found Naraku face-down on the floor, barely breathing. He raised his foot to kick him again but rather just rolled him onto his back with it. He watched his lips move and with much difficulty, he made out the words.

"Please…..mer-cy….for-give….sorry…."

He simply stared at him for a good time before turning on his heels, pulling his phone out. He strode out of the apartment leaving the door open at his wake.

"Takahashi Sesshomaru here. I'd like to file a report against Onigumo Naraku ..."

…...

Rin groggily woke up and found herself nestled in a very big, fluffy comfortable bed. For a moment, she was scared thinking Naraku had brought her to his home and then relaxed remembering what actually had happened. It was her Sesshomaru's home. And she was safe here. She burrowed deeper in the pillows and covers, seeking warmth. She moaned in comfort. Hell! Even the pillows smelled like him! Immediately, she jumped out if the bed, the thought that it was _his _bed clicking to her mind. She looked around, taste and elegance pleasing her eyes in every direction. At last she took in the sight of herself. She was dressed in a long silk robe, which was both expensive and comfortable. Blush tainted her cheeks as she figured out who changed her. Again, she was more thankful than embarrassed at his kindness when she found her bruises dresses and taped where necessary. Tears sprang to her eyes as she remembered the incidents with Naraku but she consoled herself it was alright now that Sesshomaru was with her. That reminded her, where was he? For a moment, she thought to look for him but decided against it fearing he might not like if she roamed around freely in his house wearing nothing but a flimsy robe. She noticed the large TV inside the room and settled for flipping through it instead. Several channels later, a flashing news caught her eyes and she automatically found herself leaning against the bedpost for support.

"Oh my God….Oh my God….Oh my…"

She continued to chant at the ghastly scene that assaulted her vision from inside the television screen. A man, barely recognizable was being shifted into ambulance , several life supporting tubes plugged into him. He was escorted heavily by police and reporters wrestled to get a good shot and fair answers.

" _Successful businessman and popular style icon, Onigumo Naraku was found severely injured at his own apartment this evening. It is evident that somebody had done a good number on him but the question is who. It is also quite shocking that a police report has been filed against him around the same time as his discovery. Onigumo has been charged with sexual assault on employees working at Takahashi Inc. and police confided they have proof against him but refused to reveal who filed the report or what kind of proof they have. That's all for now. Stay tuned….."_

Rin looked around at the sound of door opening and found Sesshomaru walking in with a tray of food and some medicine. She stood rooted against the bedpost as he walked towards the small side table by the bed and placed the tray on it before turning around to face her. Her eyes widened and she involuntarily took a step back noticing the bandages on his fists.

"Rin?" His voice was soft, concerned.

Rin gulped and exchanged looks between him and the TV. It didn't take her any time to put two and two together and her throat constricted at the thought of someone going to that extent for her.

" You…Naraku….. for me….I…."

She caught Sesshomaru off guard as she suddenly launched herself at him. He stumbled back and on the bed with her on his top. She sobbed loudly, staining his clothes but he didn't care. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her torso, rubbing smoothly trying to calm her down. She hiccupped her apologies and he whispered "Its okay" repeatedly.

"I am so sorry….. I….I…should…..told….earlier….You ….no…trouble…I…sorry…. But….she said…..you…like him.. .I thought…so sorry…"

"She said?" His ears perked up at the confession. Did somebody mislead her so that he did not know? He inquired her softly. "Its ok Rin. Its ok. Tell me who, Rin. Who told you that?"

"I asked her….what to do…If I should….She said…" She cried into his chest. Sesshomaru softly cupped her face and raised it to his eye-level. He wiped her tears and fought to keep his calm. She had wanted to protest and somebody misguided her, and turned her against him. He would rip her heart out by his own hands if he could, but he needed to know first.

"Who?"

"Kagura-san."

Kagura? He should have known. His face must have shown his hatred for the woman because Rin tensed and hesitantly called out.

"Sessho-maru?"

He immediately jerked out of his stupor and his face softened.

"I'm sorry, Rin. It'll never happen again."

"But I…"

"Lets get some rest, Rin. Its been a long day for both of us." She nodded mutely as he pulled her head down on his chest and shifted till they were both comfortably covered by the warm sheets.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin fell into deep sleep almost instantly and he decided he would let her rest. Tomorrow, he would have a talk with her. If she had spoken out earlier, if not to him then to someone else or to the police, Naraku wouldn't have gotten this far. He dropped a chaste kiss to her forehead and pulled her closer falling into slumber himself.

None of them noticed that the tray of food lay forgotten by the bedside nor the fact that amidst all the chaos, they had found each other.

**Finished.**

**A.N: My first finished multi chaptered story! I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for all your support and remember to speak out against harassment.**

**_p.s:_ I'm looking for a new pen name. Please PM me or let me know if you have any suggestions. I have chosen a few but they are too cheesy like, WHITE-FLUFFY-CLOUD, SPARKLING DEW etc. They suck . I know.**

**Also, I have shameless request. Would you please be kind enough to visit my story "TIARE APETAHI" feat. Aoshi-misao from "Rurouni Kenshin" and let me know if its worth continuing. I am in love with my fic but I think people are not liking it enough. Please? Please?**

**One more thing. Would you like a Sesh-Rin story like a captured princess-savior bastard knight fic or Korean film "MY LITTLE BRIDE" inspired fic. Let me know. THANK YOU. see ya soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Epilogue**_

"May I get you something, Miss?"

Rin turned to the waitress with a small smile on her lips.

"Thank you. But I'm waiting for someone."

"Then I'll come back later, I guess."

The teenager smiled and left. Rin checked her watch and leaned back against the chair. He'd be here in three and a half minute exactly. Sesshomaru was very punctual, be it the meetings or lunch dates. She missed those official meetings and the pleasure of working with someone as skilled as Sesshomaru, but she had decided it was for the best. She remembered the look on his face when she had submitted her resignation later, roughly a week later that incident. He had hurriedly asked why because Naraku was behind the bars and Kagura had been fired the next morning and with Sesshomaru's connection , she was not finding any job again. Not in this city.

"My new job isn't that big but its nearby. Would you like to join me for lunch, everyday?"

And for the first time, Sesshomaru had smiled. He understood her decision. It was better that way, saving them from all the 'dating-the-boss' complexities. Now was nice, almost normal , like any other couple who met in the park and fell in love.

"I'm sorry, I'm late." He kissed her cheek and proceeded to sit on the chair opposite to her, but dragged it beside hers instead.

"Yes, you're exactly one minute ," She paused to recheck her watch, which he had given on their 'Second Week Anniversary', "and forty three-four and now five seconds late."

He slid closer and kissed her soundly.

"Will that suffice as an apology?" His voice was low, very seductive.

With a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, she murmured breathlessly against his lips.

"You're not trying very hard."

He proceeded to kiss her again.

**End.( Finally.)**

**A.N: An evil sorceress better known as "ice-cream apparition" bewitched me to write an epilogue. Hope it satisfies her and all others. If it does, please ask her to release me from her spell.**

**Love, S.**


End file.
